


伊万.布拉金斯基的告解

by GiftigerWein



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftigerWein/pseuds/GiftigerWein
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	伊万.布拉金斯基的告解

哇，蠢熊这家伙……又是这样。完全无视本大爷站稳与否，就那么一下扑过来了！差点被弄倒的基尔伯特觉得自己艰难地拖着几大袋土豆，好容易才退坐进沙发里面，接着伊万也毫不客气地把自家全部体重压上来了。“呜呃！”基尔伯特对着伊万肩窝一个肘击以示抗议，然而后者不为所动，甚至两双手臂还迎上来，缠绕上来。基尔伯特听见自己的膝关节被压得咯吱一响，只好把腿打开，无奈地把那副块头实在太大的躯体容纳进怀里。

“沙发要压坏啦。”基尔伯特说。“又怎么了？打雷了？警报器响飞机响导致轰炸ptsd？真是胆小鬼啊。”  
“……闭嘴。”贴在胸口的嗓音软糯，语气却是不容忽视的威压。“不要动。抱着我。”

基尔伯特翻个白眼。时至今日，他已经不再害怕伊万的威胁了，但仍然没法习惯这样黏糊糊的接触。快放开本大爷，这样下去又得抱一两个小时吧。虽然心里这么想，但怎么申诉都听不进去，不如睡个午觉。安闲地闭上眼睛的他，将左手覆上了伊万的后脑勺，梳理似地拍抚着。蠢熊的头发软软的，基尔伯特其实很喜欢揉。

“基尔伯特。我的基尔伯特。我的基尔伯特。”  
又在哭吗？有暖热的水流渗进衬衫，触及肚子左侧的皮肤，虽然很想帮着擦掉，但是不知道伊万会哭多久，最省力的方式大概是等他哭完然后洗衣服。基尔伯特想起上面蹭上的鼻涕的手感，噁，让蠢熊自己洗好了。  
“基尔伯特。基尔，基尔伯特。”  
为什么本大爷会摊上这么一个麻烦的家伙？基尔伯特扪心自问。可恶啊，已经不是在说一般意义上的的麻烦，而是……这么贪得无厌的家伙？这么穷追不舍，可是又说不清楚自己想要什么。  
“基尔伯特？”  
“啊啊？”  
真行，本大爷的耐心可是……  
“基尔伯特，我现在明白了。我想要你。但是我觉得不足够的原因。”

还真巧。基尔伯特在竖起耳朵聆听前，还是要在心底留下一句嘲讽。

“我爱你。我嫉妒你。我爱你。我嫉妒你。我爱你。我▪嫉▪妒▪你。”伊万一句一顿，每一句都变得更可怕，即使看不见他的表情。“我嫉妒你。我嫉妒你。我嫉妒你。我咀嚼你的骨灰，我把你的内脏紧紧抱住，你问过笔筒底部是哪个仇人的一节脊椎骨，那是你的。即使如此仍不足够，即使如此仍不足够。不管如何肌肤相贴，不管如何深入，不管如何，不够啊，不够啊，因为我也爱你。”

“幼时我嫉妒过。为何我不能和大家一起玩雪，为何我没有朋友，为何我笑得那么难看。所以我知道那有多可怕。你大概从不曾嫉妒谁，所以也不会一直盯着一个孩子，看他玩泥沙，看他被抱起来，看他画很好很美的画。也不会把他揍翻在地后，发现自己的愤怒已经平息，甚至后悔自己花大力气去揍一个这么弱小的东西，嫉妒却从不曾消失。这条蛇继续把变了质的毒液注射进我的心脏。他原谅了我，很快就忘了这件事，继续偷偷跑来和我玩。但是，但是。”

“我走开了。我提出请求，离开了彼.得.堡。因为我害怕我和他再呆得更久的话，我会抠出他的眼睛。暴力已经不能让我满足，但我抑制不住。真怪，四百多年了，如今我已经一点也想不起他的名字，但我的心仍嘶吼着想要把他打倒撕碎。”

“这就是嫉妒。我少年时曾在主面前全心祈祷，爱中不要有这样污秽的东西。完美无缺的爱里面，不该，也不可能会有这样比蛆虫还可怕的感情。爱应该能抚慰人，爱应该能给人力气，爱应该物产丰盈，而不是徒然消耗自己的心。”

“然而，我背弃了教。我背弃它，直到现在，比大部分普通人要早，甚至比你基尔伯特还要早。我现在看见，我的爱即是我的妒嫉。就像有两朵旋涡两朵花心的同一朵玫瑰，无论夺去其中的哪一方，它都会凋谢。”

“因为我的爱，我不能放开你，不能简单地逃跑和忘却；因为我的嫉妒，我不能完全地承认你，接纳你的存在，不能完全地爱你。我反复地折磨你，殴打你，吸食你的惨败，希望你能动摇。然而你没有动摇。我也穷追不舍，质问你，强迫你。然而你不能以爱回答我。”

“基尔伯特，不论你现在对我说多少遍‘爱’，我也不会相信你。嫉妒者绝不会相信视线所及的一切，而爱无尽地渴望着爱的回应。何况，你不会爱我。你吝于流出自身的每一滴感情。即使是路德维希，你的兄弟，你也是作为自己的分身，自己的一部分去爱的吧？你有过，你能正视他吗?”

艹，本大爷……

“你没法回答。而我呢？我在水聚集的海上，而不能喝一滴水；我在水结成的冰原，也喝不到一滴水。你灵魂耀眼的部分发光，而我靠近，却不能正视。我得到你，我不曾得到你。”

“伊万。”基尔伯特说。  
“你不能说话，小基尔，不要说话。”他往上移，侧颊贴住侧颊。泪水也沿着基尔伯特的下颌往下流淌，流进颈窝。“你最讨厌被怜悯，我觉得那也是爱，一点点爱也好。很少一点。唯独你对我说出每一个爱字，我都无法忍受。那里面没有爱。基尔伯特，你看着我，只看着露西亚，只看着伊万·布拉金斯基的时候，你怎么想呢？是宿敌吗？是朋友吗？是好用的皮囊吗？是怎么想都很麻烦所以就不去思考的某个家伙吗？可是那其中没有爱啊。”

“伊万。蠢熊。”基尔伯特说。  
“基尔伯特。连弗朗西斯和阿尔弗雷德都说你虚伪，说你狡诈。可是你如何，你如何唯独对自己的心真挚如镜面？你为什么没有被恐惧追逐不已？悔恨和恐惧会那么轻松被消化掉吗？你为什么会想要往前走呢？”  
伊万的食指突然戳戳基尔伯特的腹肌，让本来一身冷汗的后者更加缩成一团。  
“你还是在害怕……心灵的某个部分，你怕得想逃开。这样的话我如何要求你的爱呢？”

基尔伯特咬了咬牙，深深地呼气，手掌用力，叹息似地吻着伊万的耳廓。  
“本大爷超强，超厉害。从来都是周围的家伙想使绊，想看本大爷的笑话。但是本大爷没在意过。就算真正被击溃得一败涂地，也许还加上你的原因，本大爷赖过来了。”  
“我们都是坏蛋，你尤其坏。你明明很强，却想要全力依赖某个东西，发现它不合意后又尽数毁掉。本大爷至今还是读不懂你，靠直觉才勉强跟上，但是本大爷已经被剥落一空了，昔日的Preußen已经没有了。”  
“所以，本大爷拿基尔伯特·贝什米特来爱你，这个很够意思了吧？那可是本大爷仅有的全部了。  
不管你打算怎么想，本大爷就说这些。废话讨厌，嫉妒也讨厌。打得过本大爷就上来，要做也奉陪。以贝什米特的名义起誓。  
蠢熊蠢熊，春天想要橡果，冬天想要苹果花。但是，那本来是应该被允许的愿望，本大爷懒得管你那套纯粹的什么爱的理论，嫉妒谁就超过谁，超不过就去找他麻烦。当年那小子，揍得不够劲就再揍一顿好了。他也不见得是打不过你。”  
“倒不见得堂堂正正清清白白，本大爷就是要肆无忌惮地活着。惩罚和审口判已经过去了，所以现在你才说得出这种话。真的麻烦，你去喝口茶，擦擦鼻涕。”

“说真的，要做吗？”伊万说。  
基尔伯特看了看他。  
“当然。”  
end.


End file.
